The present invention relates to a heated godet of the type commonly used in the textile industry to process polymeric yarns.
Heated godets having a conical, in particular stepped or terraced shape of the yarn-bearing surface, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,872. In the known godet, the steps or terraces are individually heated, in that a carrier with a number of heating elements corresponding to the number of terraces is inserted into the interior of the godet from the side having the larger diameter. The heating elements comprise a series of concentric rings arranged one following the other or each engaging into the other over a partial length. This construction is assembled with considerable expense, and to disassemble the godet, it is necessary to first remove the heating elements, which is a time-consuming operation which can also upset the accuracy of the temperature control.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a heated godet which avoids the above noted disadvantages and limitations of the prior art godets.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a godet for guiding and heating an advancing yarn which is easy to disassemble and re-assemble, as may be required for periodic maintenance and repair.